


One Night

by SkyFireForever



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: It's amazing how much can change in one night.





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay, let me get this straight.” Martha crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow. “You want me to come to a party where I will know  _ no one  _ there, just so you can get laid?” 

John groaned and shook his head. “It’s not like that, Martha!” He insisted. “It’s more complicated than that.” 

“Oh, allow me to correct myself, then.” She cleared her throat. “You want me to come to a party where I will know no one there, just so you can  _ try  _ to get laid.” 

John pouted and rolled his eyes. “I want you to come to this party with me as my friend and plus-one. Is that really such a terrible request?” 

Martha sighed. “Okay, run me through this one more time.” 

John took a breath before telling the entire story from the beginning. “So, I have a crush on my friend Alexander. We’ve been friends for a while and we’ve been flirting, but I don’t know if he’s really interested in me or not. Our friend Lafayette is hosting a party tonight where we’re allowed to bring guests. I want to make out with Alex, but I don’t want to show up to the party alone, so I need you to come with me.”

“And you don’t just ask Alexander to go to this party with you because why?”

John groaned in exasperation. “Because if things go poorly, I don’t want to have to take him home.” He explained, brushing his curls out of his eyes. “Plus, it’s better to have someone with me who I can get drunk and cry to if things don’t go well.” 

Martha rolled her eyes. “You’re such a baby.” She teased playfully, watching her friend struggle to convince her to come. “Just grow up and ask him out. You don’t need me there.” 

“Martha, please.” He begged, clasping his hands together in a pleading gesture. “It’s just for one night. It’s a party, you love parties.”

“Since when do I love parties?”   


“Since attending one would help out your best friend?” John put on some puppy-dog eyes, looking at Martha with the most pitiful expression. “I promise to make it up to you.” 

Martha sighed and considered for a moment. “Fine.” She gave in eventually. “I’ll go to this party with you so you can try to get laid.” 

John’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Thank you so much!” He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her. “You won’t regret this, I promise.” He pulled away from the hug and landed a kiss on her cheek. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m the best.” She batted him away with a laugh. “I’m holding you to your promise to make it up to me.” She warned with a grin, but he seemed unphased. 

“Fair deal.” He shook her hand gratefully. “I’ll pick you up tonight. Where something nice, Lafayette’s parties are always really fancy.” 

“How fancy?” Martha was already regretting agreeing to come. She didn’t usually do very fancy parties. She liked small get-togethers or casual flings with friends more than anything extravagant. 

John just shrugged. “Where something really nice.” He told her before making his way out of her house. “Don’t worry too much about it.” 

Martha sighed and watched him leave, already worried about it. She ended up wearing a nice blue dress that clung to her in all the right ways. She wore a matching pair of blue earrings and a necklace that complimented them brilliantly. She slipped into a pair of white heels and waited around for John to pick her up. When he finally knocked on the front door, she rose to greet him. 

“You look great.” He told her, grinning from ear to ear. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” She remarked playfully, closing the door as she stepped out. “Ready to go try to get laid?” 

John laughed. “I’ve been ready.” He took her arm. “My lady.” He escorted her to his car, holding the door open for her. The two of them drove to the giant house that belonged to Lafayette. When Martha caught sight of it, her jaw dropped. She’d seen plenty of large houses before, but those were nothing compared to the absolute mansion she was faced with now. 

“How rich is your friend?” She breathed, almost blinded by the lights from all directions. John just shrugged as he searched for a place to park. 

“Rich.” He remarked simply, finally pulling into a parking space. He got out of the car before opening the door for Martha and assisting her in her exit. She stared, twirling around to see everything. She was shell-shocked by how extravagant everything was. She suddenly felt extremely underdressed. 

“John!” A heavily accented voice called from somewhere beyond the lights. “John, mon ami!” Martha turned her head to see a man hurrying to greet them. He took John’s hand in his own and kissed the knuckles. “I am so glad you could make it!” He turned his attention to Martha. “And who is this?” He had an expression of confusion on his face. “A lady friend? But you are gay, non?” 

John laughed. “Laf, this is Martha. She’s a friend of mine. Martha, this is Lafayette.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Martha was overwhelmed with the desire to curtsy, so she did. She blushed immediately after doing so, feeling ridiculously stupid. 

Lafayette clasped his hands together. “How charming!” He remarked, glancing at John. “You have lovely friends.” He took Martha’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “You are a lovely woman. Welcome.” 

“Thank you.” Martha’s blush wouldn’t leave her cheeks and she was completely at a loss for how to respond. 

Lafayette nodded before turning to John. “You two must come in, come!” He took each of their hands and pulled them inside of the large mansion. Martha found her eyes growing in size with each step she took. The mansion was even bigger up close than at a distance and she began noticing how many people were in attendance. There seemed to be a hundred or more guests and she was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed. Lafayette dragged them towards a group of other men, who turned to greet them. 

John seemed to notice Martha’s nervousness and quickly stepped in. “Martha, this is Aaron Burr, Hercules Mulligan, and Alexander Hamilton.” He introduced. “Guys, this is my friend, Martha.” He took Martha’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, reassuring her. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The man who John had introduced as Burr inclined his head in Martha’s direction. 

Hercules quickly took Martha’s hand and gave it a vigorous shake. “You can call me Herc.” He assured her. “It’s nice to meet you!” 

“Don’t shake her arm off, Herc.” Alexander laughed. From the first glance, Martha could tell what John saw in him. He was handsome and his eyes shone with intelligence. Martha was gay, but she knew John’s type. 

Hercules laughed. “My bad.” He chuckled, releasing her arm. “Sorry. I’ve been told that I can be overzealous.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“It’s alright.” Martha assured. “There’s nothing to worry about.” She offered him a kind smile. 

“I like this one.” Hercules decided with a bombastic announcement, looking at the others around him. 

“You like everyone.” Alexander pointed out, nudging the taller man with his elbow. 

Hercules shrugged. “There’s nothing wrong with that.” He insisted. Martha found herself liking him too. He was loud, but kind. He wasn’t afraid to speak his mind and tell the world what he was thinking. She liked that. 

“John, how are you?” Alexander asked, turning his attention to his friend. “I didn’t expect you to show up with a girl.” He laughed.

John flushed and stumbled over his words, but Lafayette threw an arm around his shoulders. “Be nice to our John.” He chided Alexander. Martha already began to feel left out, so she slipped away. 

She wandered through the mansion with a sigh, finding her way to a crowded room with a bar. She leaned against the bar and ordered a drink, taking a moment to rest. She spotted a movement out of the corner of her eye and she glanced in that direction. She spied a woman with dark curls wearing a red dress, and she was looking directly at Martha. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is terrible. Oh well.

Maria Lewis didn’t know why she’d allowed her boyfriend to drag her along to this party. Despite appearances, she wasn’t much of a party person. She’d much rather just stay at home and curl up the couch, watching a good show. Instead, she was stuck at a party that she didn’t want to attend with people she didn’t know or like. She sighed to herself as she sipped at her drink, her curls hanging around her shoulders. She kept an eye on her boyfriend, watching as he flirted with two other women. She didn’t know why she stayed with him when he treated her so poorly, but she supposed that she didn’t have anywhere else to go. No one else wanted her. 

She turned away from the man she called her boyfriend, eyes scanning the room for someone to flirt with. If she could make James jealous, maybe he wouldn’t flirt with other people so much. It was a foolish idea, but it was the only one she had. She just wanted him to pay attention to her. Her gaze caught on a young woman who was on her own, leaning against the bar. The woman was short, with black hair that hung just past her chin. Her blue dress paralleled the red one that Maria wore. Maria couldn’t help but notice how cute she was. She found herself staring until the woman’s brown eyes met hers across the room. Maria felt drawn to her, so she made her way through the crowd, slipping through the spaces between people. 

She arrived in front of the woman, leaning against the bar next to her. “Hello.” She greeted, swirling her drink in her glass. 

The woman seemed surprised, but she quickly composed herself. “Hello.” She settled against the bar. “And who might you be?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“My name is Maria.” She held out her hand for the other woman to shake. “Maria Lewis.” She introduced herself. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

The woman’s eyes glanced from Maria’s hand back to her face before she took her hand in her own and shook it. “Martha Manning.” She told her. “Are you enjoying the party?”

Maria shrugged. “I don’t particularly enjoy parties. Not parties like this, anyway.” She threw her hair back. “I’d rather be home.” She didn’t know why she was being so open and genuine with Martha, but a part of her wanted to be. “What about you?” 

“I usually like parties.” Martha shrugged. “Just not large ones like these.” She laughed awkwardly. “I prefer smaller events.” 

“I can understand that.” Maria smiled, her face caked with makeup. “Parties are such intimate things.” She sipped at her drink. “Are you friends with the host?” 

Martha laughed again and Maria decided that she quite liked her laugh. “Hardly. My friend is close friends with the host, though, so he brought me along.” She shrugged modestly. “I don’t know why I agreed to come if I’m being honest.” 

“I understand the feeling.” Maria sympathized. “I only agreed to come for my boyfriend, but he’s been ignoring me all night.” Her gaze cast to the ground. “Not that it’s any different from how he normally treats me.” 

“Uhg.” Martha rolled her eyes, voice laced with disgust. “ _ Men.  _ This is why you’ll never catch me with one.” She shook her head. “You can’t trust them.” She joked. “In all seriousness, I’m sorry that he hasn’t been good to you. You don’t deserve that.” 

Maria rose an eyebrow. “You don’t even know me.” She pointed out. 

“I don’t need to.” Martha insisted. “No one deserves that.” She said with a shrug. “Especially not beautiful women who can do so much better.”

Maria felt herself flush, looking away shyly. It had been some time since she had been flirted with by someone who was genuine and kind. Most people just wanted to sleep with her and then be done with it. Martha seemed to like her for more than that, but it could be hard to tell at times. “You’re sweet.” Maria told her, unable to hide her fond smile. 

“I’m honest.” Martha smiled back, taking a sip of her own drink. “No one deserves to be treated poorly by someone who is supposed to care about them.” She leaned back further. “Why do you even stay with him if he ignores you like that?” 

Maria shrugged, not fully knowing the answer for herself. “He doesn’t always ignore me.” She admitted, trying to create some excuse. “He can be sweet at times, and he’s so charming.” She twisted a lock of her hair around her finger. “Besides, I don’t like to be alone.” She admitted, avoiding Martha’s gaze. She hated how pathetic that sounded. 

“I can’t imagine a woman like you has any trouble finding company.” Martha said without thinking. Her cheeks quickly heated up and turned a light pink color. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that! Or that I should have assumed- I’m sorry.” She finished lamely. 

Maria shook her head. “It’s alright.” She assured, genuinely not minding the blunder. “I get things like that a lot.” She knew how she looked. People assumed she was a slut upon first sight due to her revealing clothes and heavily applied makeup. She couldn’t blame them for what they thought, even if they sometimes treated her poorly based on those assumptions. 

“No, that doesn’t make it okay.” Martha insisted. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.” She obviously felt guilty for her comment. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she cast her gaze to the floor. 

“It’s alright.” Maria assured, reaching over to place a gentle hand on Martha’s shoulder. “I forgive you.” She offered her a kind smile, meeting her gaze once Martha lifted her head. “Thank you for apologizing.” 

“Of course.” Martha said quickly. “I had no right to say what I did. You deserve better than that.” 

Maria smiled, feeling at ease. “Thank you.” She said warmly. “You’re a wonderful woman, Martha.” 

Martha shrugged. “I don’t see myself as more than a decent one.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I just try to treat people right.” 

“You succeed in that.” Maria assured her. “You treat people well from what I can tell, even if we haven’t known each other for that long.” 

Martha laughed. “Well, we did just meet.” She pointed out with a smile. “I’m glad you think that I treat you well, at least.”

“I think you treat me very well.” Maria smiled and leaned against the bar. “Would you like to help me with something?” 

Martha rose an eyebrow. “Depends on what that something is.” She said slowly. “Is it dangerous?” 

“Hardly.” Maria chuckled. “I want to flirt with you in front of my boyfriend.” She informed. “Maybe try to make him a little jealous. You in?” 

“I’m always looking for an excuse to be flirted with by a beautiful woman.” Martha smirked. “Especially if it pisses off men.” 

“Perfect.” Maria took Martha’s hand. “Follow my lead.” She pulled her towards James, wrapping an arm around her waist. “This will be fun.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! I love improving.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic and want me to continue it, leave me a comment! Even if you didn't like it, leave a comment to let me know what I can improve on. I love feedback and it really helps me as a writer.


End file.
